


So Much More _____ to be Played

by Snail (Snail11245)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail11245/pseuds/Snail
Summary: Imagine writing something dealing with Flowey*Wheeze*I mean,Just look at this dudeHe took "Flower Power" literally
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if anything's incorrect "Spiritually, ecumenically... grammatically."  
> Stuff may get heavier later, I don't even know if it'll happen. Probably will, don't get triggered.  
> I'll likely add character tags as I go. If a character that has a major role appears, I'll add 'em.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey isn't as good at bargaining as he believes himself to be.

Flowey stared at the purple bricks...  
The cracked purple bricks about two inches away from his face.  
"Gosh golly darn gee. I wonder whatever may happen this run?"  
"You must think I'm an idiot. Well the jokes on you, these purple bricks are about as 'interactive' as the rest of this stupid place anyway."  
"Come on Chara, I get it. This punishment for failing to get the souls gig is getting real old. Just make something happen. Make anything happen..."

"Fine you idiot, I didn't need your help anyway! I'll show you"  
Flowey jerked away from the remains of the crumbled wall and approximated stomping off as best as he could.  
"..."  
Flowey whipped back around, hiding his face from any potential onlookers.  
"A chocolate bar."  
"..."  
"Two chocolate bars... Placed right next to your grave."  
"..."  
"THREE WHOLE chocolate bars, and a book of those awful puns you call 'jokes'. That's my final offer. I'll even throw in polishing the gardening knife as a token of apprec..."  
blip

Flowey swung around for the third time, twisting his stem.  
"YoU sTuPiD IdIo..."  
blip

blip

blip

blip

blip  
blip  
blipblip  
blipblipblipblipblip

"I've never heard that sound before. Especially not from the room with the flower bed."  
Flowey ducked underground for a second and sprouted out from a crumbling wall closer to the sound.  
"Is that a blue... hexagon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the other fandom that I left out in the headings. (This is morso intended for an Undertale audience).  
> Other than that, this is my first time doing this gig, so any advice and or wisdom is appreciated.  
> I've already figured that I can't write a non-super short chapter or even a regular paragraph outside of an essay for crap so that's nice.


	2. It's Not the Eagle That's Landed (or a space falcon for that matter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that mysterious blipping noise?

The blue hexagon would appear, make a blipping sound, linger for slightly longer than a half-second, vanish into the dark, and then pop back into reality a height about three Toriels (or a quarter-million trashbags) down. Blip blip BLIP BLIP blip. Flowey certainly had that impression down. Even Toriel’s voice took longer to master, and she talked nearly constantly the first run. Blippity blippity blip blip blip. It was only when the phenomena finally worked its way down to where the underground’s ambient light reached that Asriel Flowey spotted something odd. There was an entity that fell with the blue hexagon. It would create a blue hexagon, stopping all of its momentum, go back to falling and create another one further down. He couldn’t quite spot whatever it was, but only humans fell from above. And if it was a human, then Flowey knew just what to do in his spare time. It didn’t matter what strange magic that human had. Four of them had already fallen into the underground, and only the first wasn’t a complete disappointment. All three souls they had collected were predictable and stupid. Oh yes, Flowey knew exactly what to do so he went to the next room over, like he always did, and waited for his new toy to stick the landing with its stupid blue hexagons Or maybe it would crash in a stupid and miserable fashion if the universe was smiling upon Flowey at the moment.  
Who knew offering chocolate did so much for one’s karma?

And finally, after a good long FOREVER, it finally did slam into the ground. It slammed into the ground, in fact, with way too much weight for its size and far too much speed for whatever cheap blue hexagon trick it was using. Now Flowey had anticipated the entity’s landing, and had certainly hoped for the entity’s crash, but this thing must have done his imagination one better from what his feelers told him. Golly, there were even three-inch deep footprints where it landed. Wait. Three-inch deep footprints?  
Did this one have legs made of steel or something!?  
From what his feelers told him, this anomaly also had instantly started running as soon as it touched the ground.  
Dashing in his direction.  
Sprinting back and forth in an erratic way somehow, but still gaining ground faster than anything could possibly be going. Obviously his underground network was simply malfunctioning like that time he got too close to Hotland, Right?

In any case, Flowey turned faced the doorway and prepped to make sure he got his introduction right,  
“Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the...”  
and ducked underground as the “human” thundered over and past him, following the rules of some invisible pinball machine all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey was mistaken. Offering chocolate doesn't give you good karma, but it does boost your Charma.  
> (I blame the pun on trashbag)  
> (Flowey feels his sins crawling down his back)


	3. The Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sit, stay, follow, alright now watch me. Good boy Flowey. Good boy.

Surely, it was safe to come up by now. Whatever that was, it wasn’t something Flowey particularly cared to interact with directly. No, he would merely watch and wait for his opportunity to kill it just like every other “human” to drop down. Anyway, it was time to surface and track down that jerk. Flowey would relish making that thing suffer for the dumb stunt it just pulled. What an idiot it was. It didn’t even know who not to cross yet. There was only one problem as far as he was concerned. His new toy was already out range. It must have been halfway through the ruins by now. The only way Flowey had moved faster in any of his runs was by ignoring everything and burrowing. Well, he had to get going now if he were to catch up. Flowey smiled thinking of all the fun he would have.

Once Flowey had skipped about halfway through the ruins, curiosity got the better of him. Even if he couldn’t watch the entity long jump over moldsmalls and the like, at least he could get a kick out of watching the confused froggits left in the wake. Carefully, as not to mess up the scene, Flowey pushed back up through the ground. And oh boy was it a sight to behold, those froggits… scattered left and right? Streaks of dust running in every which direction as if coin tosses made the decisions for death himself? There were even dust clods on the ceiling, as if whatever monsters they had once been were smashed and ground into it, killing them instantly. If the entity was as destructive as it seemed, why were some monsters left alive? Flowey wandered further down the hallway, not even bothering to properly hide himself. Why were the monsters that did live left in a range of states from on death’s door to completely untouched?  
Surely, Toriel wouldn’t stand for this. That idiot treated anything smaller than her (which was everything in the ruins) like her gosh dang children. (That is until any children fell down, at which point every monster could simply dust for all she cared.)

Not that it mattered now. Everything left would simply lose hope and dust from the shock of what just happened, one look at their faces was enough to figure that out.  
And no matter how strange this was, Flowey simply didn’t have time for these idiots. If not before, he certainly had to catch up to that thing now. Flowey had a show to attend. The royal family had always been extremely adept at magic after all, if he dared say so himself. M̶o̶m̶ Toriel would do something about this thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Froggits are major characters and I'm adding certain tags in accordance with that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone not in the know, 20XX is a SSBM joke. I just thought that it was hilarious that when certain people talk about tier lists in a sense of playing perfectly, they treat melee fox like some kind of Eldritch abomination with frame one reactions. This fic was not posted in Smash Bros because it leans way more heavily on Undertale in my view. It's the story of the sentient flower meeting something out of his scope. Fox is a side joke for anyone who might appreciate it.


End file.
